The Pirate Hunter
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: No, this is not Zolo. This is a little switcheroo. Read and find out.


**The Pirate Hunter**

The pirate hunter Monkey D Luffy was the world's greatest pirate hunter. He had the powers of the legendary cursed fruit, the gum-gum fruit which gave him the ability to stretch just like a rubber band. He walked down the dirt road, his black cape rippling behind him. His black hair was shoulder length and his arms were muscly beneath the red, long sleeved shirt he wore. The blue jeans were tattered and the holes around his knees flapped in the breeze. He stopped outside a large building and walked in. The room went quiet as he glanced around. He walked up to a large bulletin board and pulled down a sheet.  
"Roranoa Zolo, pirate. Worth 30 million berries. May be worth my while." Luffy muttered to himself. A barman strode up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Luffy turned around, a stern look on his face.  
"If you aren't going to order anything, get out." the barman said. Luffy sneered.  
"Alright, no need to get aggressive." he said and then walked out, the paper folded up in his pocket. He pulled his arm back and then launched himself forward. He flew through the air exactly like a rocket and landed on a small ship that was floating on the harbour. He kick started the motor and zoomed off, his cape flapping behind him. "Zolo, you're next." he said and smiled.

Roranoa Zolo leaped into a spinning kick that sent his enemy flying through the air. "Back off!" he said and then straightened his green sash around his waist. The man he was fighting jumped up and ran out of the bar. Zolo settled himself back on his stool. He was a pirate, a very good pirate, but he travelled alone. He needed a crew if he was to become the king of the pirates. He looked around, and pulled his swords closer to his body. The barmaid stared at him, her eyes wide and her body shaking slightly.  
"Hey! It's okay, he was trying to pick a fight, I'm not going to hurt you." Zolo said with a wide smile to the barmaid. She relaxed a little and went about her duties but still kept an eye on him all the while. Zolo grabbed his meal and chowed down, almost eating the plate. He leaned back when he had finished and slapped his belly. "Ah, that was good." he said and then grinned widely. "Now, on to my next adventure." and he walked out. He walked down the street happily, his green hair rippling in the breeze. A dark shadow stepped out in front of him.  
"Roranoa Zolo." it said and then pulled his arm back. "Gum Gum blast." he said simply and then launched an arm towards Zolo, who leaped back and pulled out his swords.  
"Who are you?" he called. The arm returned to it's owner and the man stepped out of the shadows. He had a wicked smile and narrowed eyes.

"Monkey D Luffy, pirate hunter and you're my next victim." he said. Zolo stepped back and then smiled.  
"You're cool. Yeah, sure, I'll fight you. But, only on one condition." Zolo said. Luffy raised an eyebrow.  
"Why should I listen to your condition?" Luffy asked. Zolo winked.  
"Cos', if you don't, then you won't find me, ever. But, if you do, then you may just have the chance to collect my bounty." Zolo offered. Luffy thought for a moment and then nodded.  
"Very well. What is your condition?" Luffy said and crossed his arms.  
"I'll fight you. But, if I win, then you have to be the first member of my crew." Zolo said. Luffy face vaulted.  
"You're a pirate, and you don't even have a crew? How pathetic." Luffy said and then smiled.  
"Fine, but if I win, then I tie you up and take you in." he said. Zolo laughed and nodded.  
"Sure." and then they faced off. Zolo placed a sword in his mouth and held the other two in a defensive pose. Luffy pushed his sleeve up and sneered.

_Poor fool_, Luffy thought, _he doesn't stand a chance. I wonder if he realises I can stretch like rubber? Oh well, gives me an advantage if he doesn't._ Luffy smiled wider and then launched a fist straight at Zolo. Zolo side stepped but Luffy's arm curved around and wrapped itself around Zolo. Zolo smiled and sliced his left handed sword straight at the arm, but Luffy pulled it back and sent Zolo spinning like a top. Zolo stopped himself and then held his head as he zigzagged dizzily. Luffy laughed sinisterly. "Thought you had me there? C'mon, fight back. This is no fun." Luffy said. Zolo looked at Luffy and grinned, his eyes narrowed.  
"Gotcha." he said. Luffy looked bemused, then yelled in pain as the sword that he been spinning above him, cut his arm. Blood ran down it and Luffy growled, then laughed.  
"You're good." Luffy said and then swung his uninjured arm at Zolo, and grabbed Zolo's sword from his mouth. Zolo clamped his mouth shut on it, and as Luffy's arm retracted, Zolo was taken with it. He flew towards Luffy and then as he reached him, let go and spun his body so he was like a twister, the swords on either side spinning viciously. Luffy let go of the sword and leaped back and Zolo landed on the ground stably. Luffy gave Zolo a quick nod and threw the sword back, which Zolo easily caught.

"Let's go." Luffy said. Zolo nodded and then their arms clashed as Zolo swung his sword and Luffy punched out. Zolo kicked and Luffy kicked, they matched each other blow for blow. Zolo leaped back sweat running down his face and his chest heaving. Luffy was no better. He undid his cape and let it fall to the ground behind him. Zolo pulled the green material from his arm and tied it around his head. Luffy winced and held his arm.  
"Getting tired?" Zolo asked. Luffy shook his head.  
"No way." Then they launched themselves at each other again and were punching and slicing. Zolo sliced Luffy's cheek and Luffy staggered back, but not before delivering a hard blow to Zolo's gut. Luffy winced and went down on one knee, and Zolo stood tall, one eye shut in pain.  
"Do you forfeit?" Zolo asked. Luffy looked up and shook his head.  
"I've fought tougher people than you, but none more determined. Fine, I'll join your crew." Luffy said and stood. He swayed and dropped to the ground again. Zolo sheathed his swords and rushed forward. He grabbed Luffy under the arm, but Luffy shoved him back and onto the ground.  
"First rule, don't ever touch me." Luffy said and swayed to his feet. "Get my cape." Zolo picked it up and then followed Luffy as he swayed down the street. "I'm sorry." Zolo said. Luffy shook his head.  
"We fought, it's what happens. But, I have to say, you're the first person to actually hit me, let alone injure me." Luffy laughed. Zolo smiled. They went down the street until they found a doctor and Luffy swayed in. The doctor took one look at Luffy and then pulled the boy into his little room. Zolo waited anxiously outside and finally Luffy came out, bandages around his arm and one on his face. Zolo stood and the doctor walked out. Luffy payed him and they walked out. "So, where's your ship?" Luffy asked. Zolo grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
"Uh, I don't have one as such, it's more, a dingy." he replied. Luffy sweat dropped.  
"Great." he said, "What have I gotten myself into?" and the two walked through the town until they reached the port. Zolo hopped into a little boat that didn't look very stable. Luffy looked at it doubtfully.  
"You know what, let's take my boat, it's at least resembles a boat, this, looks more like a raft." Luffy said. Zolo shrugged and they walked up to where Luffy's boat was.  
"Whoa, cool, a motor!" Zolo exclaimed. Luffy hopped in, and Zolo followed. They sailed out into the ocean. Luffy leaned against the little box and Zolo sat in the centre of the ship.  
"Luffy, I don't mean to sound rude, but, why did you become a pirate hunter?" Zolo asked. Luffy shot him a quick glance and then smiled a little slyly.  
"Well, you are my captain, so, I guess it won't hurt to tell you." Luffy said.  
flashback  
_A little boy ran down the street, his black hair rippling. Luffy laughed and then ran into a little uptown bar. Luffy ran up to an older man, with bright red hair. He jumped on a bar stool and grinned widely.  
"Hey Luffy, wanna try something new?" the man asked. Luffy smiled.  
"Anything for you Shanks." he squealed. Shanks held out a little purple fruit.  
"Eat this." he said. Luffy grabbed and shoved it down his throat. He choked in his enthusiasm and then gulped down some water. "That was yummy." he said and then squealed as Shanks grabbed him by his feet and shook him.  
"Shanks, what are you doing?" Luffy asked, and then his neck stretched and his face hit the floor. Shanks laughed.  
"Ha ha, now you have gum gum powers, you can stretch just like rubber." Shanks said. Luffy stood up and then pulled his cheek and sure enough his whole mouth stretched.  
"Cool!" he exclaimed. Shanks shrank back.  
"No, not cool, you're a freak!" he said.  
"But, Shanks, you made me eat it!" Luffy screamed tears running down his cheeks. Shanks shook his head and ran out. Luffy cried all alone, his heart filled with pain._  
end flashback  
"…and then Shanks left, leaving me with these freakish powers. Ever since, I vowed to kill every pirate I found, until I found you." Luffy finished and then looked out to sea, his hair blowing around his face. Zolo watched him.  
"I'm sorry Luffy, but, I hope you realise, you aren't a freak. You're, different." Zolo said and smiled. Luffy looked over at him, his eyes narrowed and then he smiled.  
"Thanks Zolo." Luffy said, and they sailed away.  
The end


End file.
